


netflix & chill doesn't need netflix

by thehumannature



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, Kunlisa, Painful Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24062206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehumannature/pseuds/thehumannature
Summary: Lisa is trapped in China for a whole week until she can live out her quarantine with her cats. There's no Netflix in China, what shall she do instead?Her YouthWithYou colleague, Kun, may have a few ideas.
Relationships: Lalisa Manoban | Lisa/Cai Xukun (YouthWithYou)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 62





	netflix & chill doesn't need netflix

**Author's Note:**

> I'm aware I'm trash, but I'm thirsty for BP and have been watching YouthWithYou faithfully every week. So, of course, I had to be the first one to write a Kunlisa smutty story. This isn't perfect, but if I stared at it any longer I wouldn't post it. So, here it is. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Lisa gets off a 15 minutes call with her apologetic manager feeling like she has spoken non-stop for 4 hours. Dropping heavily on her luxurious hotel bed, she lets out an annoyed ruff. She could have predicted a number of things that could happen to make her life harder. There was always something; a scheduling issue, a wardrobe problem, her getting sick at inopportune times. A pandemic that is forcing everyone home and closing down borders in China was not one of them.

Alas, there it is. And despite Lisa being an intelligent, sensible woman, something about not being able to go home for a whole week to spend her quarantine with her cats feels like a personal affront. Of course, she's aware that the pandemic did not happen specifically to make her life harder. It just happened and her life is harder for it.

Another 7 days in China. Days in which she will not be able to go anywhere, do anything or see anyone. Won't be able to even go to work as a mentor, not face to face anyways – and a dance mentor on Facetime can only do so much. She should be grateful, is grateful that she will even be able to leave the country right now. It will cost her another 20 days of quarantine back home, but in her own space with her furry family that's the least of her worries.

What is she even going to do with so much free time? Lisa peeks at the remote control forgotten on the side table and crawls towards it. She spends 10 minutes looking, brown furrowed, before she realizes there must be no Netflix here. Her phone confirms it, for some political reason or another, the government doesn't allow it.

Perfect. Just peachy. She has been working so much she hadn't noticed before. A cursory examination of what she can and can't do with her internet on her phone, TV, and laptop makes it clear she has a much more limited array of entertainment options here than she would have at home. And a lot of it is in Chinese with no language options.

Another annoyed huff. She could get around all those constraints in the name of Netflix, but it feels like too much work.

“Maybe I can learn Chinese for real, though.” She shrugs, clicking on a random drama on an available Chinese stream.

If nothing else, the sheer exaggeration of the drama is amusing enough that it has her laughing in 5 minutes. The fact that she barely understands a word seems to only add to the effect. She's so involved in the riveting story-line and amazingly corny edits that it takes her some time to notice there's someone knocking on her door.

She jumps up, thinking it must be her manager wanting to talk in person about the present issue, and so doesn't bother putting on anything more presentable than the sports pants and hoodie she's definitely not pulling off. He has seen her plenty of times with uncombed hair and no make-up, so he shouldn't even blink at that.

When she opens the door to find the perfectly tailored, impeccable looking Cai Xukun, her work colleague from YouthWithYou, Lisa almost slams the door on his face from her mortification of being seen like this by a male. An attractive one she doesn't know very well, but who smells super nice and is very… handsome.

But that would be highly impolite and the surprise helps freeze Lisa in place.

“Nǐ hǎo” He utters with a shy, boyish smile.

It takes Lisa a moment to focus enough to realize she knows this.

“Oh, hi.”

There's a moment of silence. It's broken by an exaggerated laugh, coming from one of the actors of the drama still going on Lisa's TV.

“I hope I'm not interrupting anything.” His expression is amused as if he knows what she was up to.

“Oh, no, no. I was just… watching a dumb TV show. It's good for language skills, you know?”

“I understand.” He infuriatingly stands there without offering a reason why he's here in the first place or a way to get out of the situation.

Lisa anxiously runs her fingers over her hair to try to make it a little less wild. She doubts it works.

“How are you? What brings you here?” She blurts out.

He gives her a side smile that teases on the side of a smirk. It's annoying how attractive it is.

“I'm well, how are you?”

“I'm good, good.” Lisa nods while answering. 5 times.

“There's something I wanted to talk to you about.” He says, completely at ease.

“Hmm, so, would you like to come in?” She offers, unsure of the protocol. He nods and she makes way for him to walk into the room. Thailand has its' own set of social norms and there's some rigidity in the way males and females must act with each other, but Lisa has found other Asian countries to be even worse. In Korea something like this would never happen; his presence is too forward and would be frowned upon unless they were already close friends, family, or dating. She's pretty sure Chinese culture is similar in that way.

So it begs the question. What the hell is Kun doing in her hotel room, without previous commitment and now comfortably sitting on the couch of her small sitting area? Her heart drops when she realizes she has turned down room cleaning today because she wasn't planning to go anywhere else, and so… well. The way his eyes run through the very messy room without giving away what he's thinking doesn't help matters.

“Will you be going back to Korea soon?” He initiates conversation, which helps Lisa relax slightly as she perches herself on the edge of an armchair.

“Yes, as soon as I can. Which turns out is not as soon as I hoped. Will you stay here?”

“Someone has to. You will be giving online classes, but a live presenter is necessary.”

“Be careful.”

“I will take every precaution.”

Kun seems perfectly fine with the silence that follows, but it annoys Lisa like an itch she can't scratch.

“I will leave in a week.”

“That long? Your company should keep you safer than that. You're precious.”

“...Thanks. But there are not many flights going out right now.” She smiles shyly at the compliment, and it makes her all the more aware of how not-good she's looking at the moment. Kun's eyes don't leave her, however, as if whatever he's seeing is worth a sustained look.

“That's unfortunate.”

Lisa fidgets with a strand of hair. She died it a bluish dark black recently, and despite many people having expressed approval, she's still unsure. It's too… natural; one of the shades closest to her real hair that she ever dyed it. It makes her feel exposed, but also powerful in a way. Like she's owning who she is.

At the moment, however, all she feels is exposed.

“Production for the show has slowed down, so I will have a lot of free time for the next few days as well.” He continues.

“Too bad we can't get Netflix here.” Lisa laughs awkwardly. She expects him to say something about a VPN as if she isn't a 22 years-old YouTuber – of course she knows about VPNs, even has a favorite, she's just too lazy to figure it out now.

Instead, he goes quiet for a few moments.

“How long were you a trainee for?” He asks, seemingly at random.

Lisa takes a moment to answer. She knows that number better than she knows how old she is some days. It just seems like a strange question.

“Over five years. Why do you ask?”

He hums under his breath as if that confirms something for him.

“You've had four years since you debuted?”

“Yes, and a few months.” She presses her lips together, unsure. “You were a trainee for a long time as well, right?”

His answering smile is tinged with something unhappy.

“A couple of years too many. It's a harsh way to live, and there was never a moment to rest. Or to live, for that matter.”

“Do you regret it?” Lisa's brows furrow, she can't imagine someone who 'made it' and yet regrets their time as a trainee. Despite the hardships, the feeling of being on stage doing what she loves and bringing joy to so many people is something she would not trade for anything.

“Regret, no. Wish I could have had more experiences, yes.”

“What do you mean?” Lisa asks, confused.

“I mean… there's so much I had to leave aside, in order to pursue my dream. Years and years in which I didn't live my life. And it is worth it, of course. I've just found myself wanting to have all of that back. Everything I didn't get to have before.”

 _Oh_ … Lisa realizes what he must be talking about. Pre-debut she was always too busy, too tired and too afraid of somehow being caught breaking her contract. She knows what it feels like to be a teenager bursting with hormones and not being able to do anything about it aside from covertly touching herself under the covers when her unnies were asleep. She's also very aware of how after debut it can be somehow even harder to get intimacy; with the fame and a manager over her shoulder nearly 24-7.

It doesn't mean she never got any. It was a dating ban. There was no clause about sex. While being around males was very difficult, spending time with other females, even behind closed doors, was never something to frown at.

Lisa raises a perfect eyebrow, forgetting completely about her discomfort. Her voice sounds nonplussed when she speaks.

“Are you asking me for sex?”

It stops him on his tracks. Lisa is pleasantly surprised that he gets neither defensive or apologetic, however.

“I'm asking you for a new experience.”

“So, yes.”

He smiles at that.

“Yes and no. There can be more than just sex to what we might have together.”

Lisa makes a point of staring at him.

“It was brave of you to knock on my door to do that.”

His answering laugh is soft but masculine. Now that the possibility is in the air, Lisa can't help but see Kun with new eyes. The aristocratic beauty of his features, how wide his shoulders are, and the way he hovers above her. She knows the chest that hides under his elegant black dress shirt must be chiseled with lean, defined muscles. There's no denying the man looks good.

Due to the many constraints, Lisa has had few, mostly unsatisfying experiences with the opposite sex. That may change soon.

“I am very attracted to you.” He concedes.

“Most people are.” Lisa shrugs confidently. The effect is ruined when she laughs at her own words. Far from the cameras and with no wardrobe or make-up to help, she knows there are many people who would not find her so attractive. “I think you are handsome.” She offers, at last.

“Thank you.” He gives her a side smile.

The air is charged as they sit without speaking, eyes taking in each others' faces. Lisa leans back against the couch and waits for him to make the first move, feeling shy again. Sometimes it's easier to not lead.

Kun doesn't disappoint and moves to settle himself beside her, long arm coming to rest behind her shoulders. He smells dizzyingly pleasant, like male cologne and soap. With one hand he holds her chin, tilting her head up so their lips can meet.

“Is this okay?” He asks when they pull apart after no more than a simple peck.

Lisa's answer is to close the distance and press her mouth on his again. His lips are plump and soft, she can't resist a nip, which he answers right after. When the kiss finally moves into french territory, it's decadent. He tastes like he ate something sweet right before coming to see her, and the way he kisses belies his assertions of not having much experience at this.

There's a familiar rush that goes from the back of Lisa's head right to the core of her, and she sighs into his mouth.

“There's no way you never did this before.” She says.

His smirk is dangerous.

“I never said that.”

He stops further inquiry by pulling her into another kiss with a warm, big hand on the nape of her neck. It makes Lisa go pliable in his arms.

When Kun feels Lisa relax into the kiss, he also lets out a breath of relief. It was a nerve-wracking decision to come here and be direct with her about what he wants; one he didn't make lightly. There was no alternative, however. They are always surrounded by other people whenever in the same place, he doesn't have her personal cellphone number and could not ask for it without a potential scandal. The fact that the production of YouthWithYou put them in the same hotel is an opportunity he could not pass.

She's just irresistible. Beautiful, even more so face to face, her personality a mixture of cute and powerful. The base part of his brain was taken over by her at first glance, and his more rational one was own over by continued exposure.

They are just kissing, and he can already feel his control slipping away. Her mouth soft and sweet under his, her scent is dizzyingly delicious, flowery, feminine and clean. He wants more of it, to bury his face on her neck, on the dip between her breasts, to see if her cunt smells as nice. One of his hands lays on her leg, over the cotton of her pants, and it is strange how attractive she is in this state. Like someone who was just watching mindless entertainment in her bed before sleep.

Lisa pulls away slightly, needing a breath, and Kun takes the opportunity to go for her neck. With kisses and small love bites, careful not to leave marks, he explores the expanse of smooth skin. She sits under his ministrations, uncharacteristically passive. His hand slides up her leg until he rests it at the V where they meet, which somehow feels warmer than all other still covered skin. Lisa trembles when he cups her over her clothes, just enough pressure to tease, but what hits her is the assertiveness of the gesture. Like a warning and a promise.

She doesn't think much about it, doesn't want to. She grabs his big, warm hand and brings it up, over the elastic band of her pants, and under, to meet the satin of her moist panties. Somewhere on the way, she loses the capacity to marvel at how fast he got her from zero to nearly bursting from horniness; all she cares about is how hot she feels everywhere and how her pussy is begging to be touched.

Kun doesn't disappoint. He teases a bit, with firm but brief touches over her underwear, testing her warmth and wetness. His own excitement is intense, he can feel his cock pressing against the seam of his pants uncomfortably. Without stopping his slow exploration of Lisa's neck and clavicle with lips and tongue, he slides his hand under her underwear. He's welcomed by the feel of the soft/rough fur covering her and the warm wetness of her arousal. Lisa responds to the exploration by tilting her hips forward and opening her legs for him, and it makes Kun want to pound her into the floor with no preamble.

Instead, he plunges a long finger in her tightness. And it is tight, her walls immediately clamping around his invasion. Lisa holds on to his wrist and moans low, eyes closed. She looks so good Kun feels like he could eat her. He fucks her nice and slow with the finger until she relaxes slightly, and then he adds another. It has her moaning and moving her hips with his motions.

With his thumb, he presses on her clit. He can smell her arousal, and it will be a matter of minutes until it's all over the room. He pulls her tighter against him, until she slides on his lap, soft ass pressing down on his still trapped erection.

He wraps an arm around her waist to keep her in place and resumes fingering her, slow and steady. Lisa squirms on his lap and it makes his cock weep pre-cum. Kun can't wait to fuck her, but he wants her to have an orgasm first. She needs to be relaxed for what he has in store for her.

“Kun.” She mewls, voice weak.

It doesn't take long. When Lisa comes her core clamps hard around his fingers, and wetness slides on his hand. He overstimulates her slightly, thoroughly enjoying having his fingers inside her, but Lisa pulls her hips back and closes her legs.

He takes his hand out of her pants. The loudest sound is her heavy breathing.

His hand is soaked, he makes sure her face is turned towards his and their eyes are locked when he tastes her on his fingers.

“Delicious.”

Lisa bites her lips around a smile and wriggles on his lap in retaliation. Kun's response is to start pulling her pants down her legs. Quickly, she helps and pulls her shirt over her head. She has no bra on and bares her breasts with little ceremony. They are slightly bigger than he thought they would be, perky and small, but round with beautiful light brown nipples. He pulls her legs so she turns around on his lap, now facing him, and immediately licks the textured skin of her nipples.

He focuses on that for a small while, but the need to fill her up is too pressing. Lisa doesn't help when she scoots back and tries to undo his zipper. With fumbling fingers, she takes a few teasingly unsuccessful attempts before she gets it open and down just enough so that she can reach in his underwear and pull him out.

“Oh” Her reaction is cute when she sees all of him in front of her. Kun isn't someone who thinks of this as all that important, but he can admit that women's reactions to how well-endowed he is are always nice. And Lisa, god. She can somehow pull off the most naturally innocent expression of surprise while she has a hand wrapped around his cock.

Kun should feel bad about how it makes him feel. That there's an animalistic, predatory part of him that cherishes this intensely, that wants to see her try to take him in her tiny, tight pussy and sweat to be able to handle it all. That a part of his just wants to hold her down and shove himself inside until she has no choice _but_ to take it all.

“Lisa.” Is all he says, as she explores the weight and feel of him with delicate hands. She has only cute, white panties covering her, and the sight of the wet spot on it is beautiful. Kun gives her a few moments to get used to the idea of him and decide if and how she wants to do this, but Lisa just seems happy to masturbate him slowly, almost fascinated.

He reciprocates, rubbing her over her panties. At last, the desire to fully see her is too much, so he pulls them down. Lisa briefly stands up to allow them to be removed. Her pussy is as perfect and cute as the rest of her, with plump lips that cover her completely except for the shy hood of her clit peeking out. She isn't shaved, the soft brown fur covering her mound is only trimmed to allow for small bikinis.

It's time, Kun thinks, fumbling a bit for the condoms he brought on his pocket until he victoriously pulls one out.

Lisa arches an eyebrow.

“You're very sure of yourself, aren't you?”

Kun answers with a teasing smile.

“Just prepared.” He tears the condom open and is ready to roll it on when Lisa stops him.

“I've always wanted to do that.” She explains, before carefully pinching the tip and rolling the condom on him. “Never got the opportunity before, though.” Her smile is girlish and sweet, incongruous with the content of what she's saying.

Kun would have done a double-take if he had at any moment looked away from Lisa.

“You mean, you never had sex before?” He tries to keep his voice neutral, as he know women can be self-conscious about that. It's very surprising to him, however, considering how quickly she caught on to him today and how naturally she has dealt with the situation so far. Sex is like anything else, one needs practice to make it good and comfortable.

Lisa smiles.

“I've had plenty of sex before.” She waits.

“But if you never had the opportunity to use a condom...” It takes Kun a moment. “Oh.” It's his turn to be surprised. She laughs at his expression.

When he starts asking something, she silences him with a kiss.

“We can talk all about this later. Right now I want to know what taking a cock feels like.” She has the nerve to bite his lip, hard.

He retaliates with a bite of his own, and the hands he has resting on her hips slide down for a squeeze of her cute, toned butt.

“How do you want to do this?” He asks, deferring to her preferences, at least for the first round.

“Just like this. I like how you're dressed and I'm not. And I like the idea of sitting on your cock.” She teases.

She's provoking him. He wants to do something, but he's worried she doesn't, so, of course, he asks:

“Do you enjoy light spanking?” His expression is serious, but it cracks at Lisa's laugh.

“Why, do you want to spank me?” Her voice is mischievous.

“Desperately.”

She pretends to think for a bit, before answering.

“I'm okay with slaps everywhere but on my face; they can leave redness but no lasting marks or bruises. But I don't like any kind of humiliation play.” She is clear and concise with her limits. Kun can't help but think she must have done something like this before. But not with a man.

He answers by kissing her cheek sweetly.

“Good, I don't like that either.” He pauses, and surprises Lisa with a quick, stinging smack on her butt, followed by a hard squeeze. “But I do like this.”

She squeaks in surprise but seems to enjoy it, as her response is to rub her wetness against his member.

“Okay, I'm ready.” She says, then pulls herself up and positions herself over the nearly purple head of his cock.

He helps keep her steady as she slowly allows her body weight to pull her down on him. It's beautiful, her pussy is small and delicate, it takes him begrudgingly and with work. Lisa is turned on enough that clear liquid slides down her thigh, and still it's a very tight fit. She fails to take the head inside three times, as it slips out before she has a grip on it.

Kun helps as much as he can, staying very still despite the nearly overpowering desire to thrust up and supporting her by the hips. He wants to lick the sweat he can see pooling at her temple with the effort, but refrains.

“This is… not as easy as I expected.” Lisa laughs about it, moving her hips slowly down, a little bit more at a time.

“You're doing great.” Kun forces himself to speak, it's becoming impossible to think with the tight grip she has on his most sensitive part.

Lisa hums and lets herself drop a bit more, before stilling. She moves up and down the expanse she can take, her expression a mixture of pleasure, pain, and concentration that is surprisingly, achingly cute.

“Fuck.” She curses when she goes a little too fast and it stings. “I've just never taken something so big inside before.”

Kun will never tell her how hearing that makes him feel, full of male pride. He wants to destroy her, to hold onto her hips and pull her down at once, to rearrange her insides so he can fit nice and cozy.

All he can do is moan and close his hands in fists. He waits her time.

But even in this, Lisa is tireless. She presses on and on, inch by inch, and in a few minutes that feel like a small eternity, her body adjusts enough so that he's almost completely in. By the face she makes, he knows he must be hitting her cervix. But she presses down still, hungry for that last inch or so.

She fucks herself on his cock, again and again, always pressing a little harder at the end, but that stubborn inch doesn't go in. Kun lets out a breath he hadn't noticed he was holding and tries to help her. He can see she's getting frustrated.

“It's okay, it doesn't need to be all in.” He says, and it's true. Watching her try is the hottest thing he has ever seen in his life. He feels possibly strangled by how turned on he is. “Maybe a different position?” He offers.

Lisa huffs, out of breath. Her cheeks are rosy.

“Bed?” She asks. He nods and stands up with her in his arms.

He deposits her under him in the bed carefully. He wriggles out of his pants and efficiently pulls his shirt off before climbing up on top for a classic position that is such for a reason. Like this her pussy is just the slightest bit looser and it allows for a fuller penetration. Lisa positively shivers when he thrusts all in her, bumping against a deep, soft part inside that she's sure nothing else ever touched before. It feels like nothing was supposed to, but yet, it feels so, so good.

“Kun?” Her voice is like a kitten, soft.

“Yes?”

“It's in so deep. Feels so good.” She mewls.

“God, Lisa.” He thrusts harder.

“It hurts so good.”

“It shouldn't hurt.” He almost stops, but she wraps her legs around him and moves her hips against his, making it impossible.

“I feel like it's under my bellybutton.” She squirms. “Harder, please.”

He laughs.

“I don't know what I'm going to do with you.”

“Fuck me, for sure.”

And he does. Harder and harder, until he's unleashing all that his dark side desired. And it's sinfully, amazingly good. She takes it so well, her expression pained but her every word and move asking for more.

When he slides a hand between their bodies to tease her clit, she comes in less than a minute. Hard, screaming, with wetness gushing in between them. He keeps on stimulating her, forcing her to another peak not long later. At the third time, Lisa holds onto his wrist as if she isn't sure if she wants to pull his hand away or not; but ends up allowing him to bring her to another painfully delicious orgasm.

She looks wrecked, sweaty and limp beneath him by the time he finally has had enough and is ready to burst. He holds her hard by the hips and impales her on his cock as hard as his hindbrain asks for, and all Lisa does is squeal at the dept. He comes as deep inside of her pussy as he can, so hard that his vision spots. He rolls to lie beside her, to not crush her body under his weight.

“I guess now you gave me an okay idea for entertainment for the next few days.” Lisa's words are teasing and coy in the same measure. Kun retaliates by pulling her body closer and giving a light smack to her bottom.

“An amazing idea, you mean?” He says. She's smiling, and it's so cute he has to kiss her.

“I will let you know after we try it again.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are great motivators for me to create more debauchery. Cheers!


End file.
